


Car(nal) Chase

by Grubbutts



Series: Just Art [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Drawing a Heart On The Window, Fluff, Foggy Windows, M/M, Squeaky Squeaky Squeaky Car, Trolls, Xenophilia, also a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Cronus fucks Kankri in his fancy sleek car.





	Car(nal) Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CultOfSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfSparrow/gifts).



> I love your prompts! It was really hard to choose-- the car sex really called to me. 😍 I hope you enjoy!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48294924546/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48295028892/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48295028942/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48294924596/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48295028972/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
